


tell me you need it

by wishfulfiction



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, mention of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulfiction/pseuds/wishfulfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he wants to call him out, wants him to say “how was Marci?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you need it

It’s after they fought again, for what seems like the millionth time, about the Daredevilling, about “Matt, you’re going to get yourself  _killed_.” Foggy storms out, muttering “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Matt lets him go, what else can he even  _do_?   
  
Foggy always goes to Marci’s. Before he knew about Matt’s senses, he would come home with traces of expensive perfume and her detergent and sex. Especially sex, just enough that he’s sure Foggy taken a cursory shower to get rid of the worst of it, what he thought Matt would notice.  
  
He thought Matt couldn’t tell, to be fair to him, Matt reasons, ignoring the sinking feeling of “he’s  _cheating_  on you” because he shouldn’t even know. Foggy clearly needed it, needed something he couldn’t get, didn’t  _want_ , from Matt.   
  
After, well. Foggy takes extra-long showers and uses a new body wash and thinks it gets Matt off the trail and normally won't slip into bed with him afterwards, stays out long enough that he thinks any trace is gone.   
  
Matt lets him think that too, even when he can still smell the sweat and sex and that  _perfume_.   
  
Matt doesn’t know if Foggy even realizes he’s figured it out, doesn’t really care. Foggy needs it (Matt  _needs_  to believe that, needs to believe it’s more than just Foggy wanting to  _hurt_  him), so it doesn’t – it  _can’t_  matter to Matt.   
  
The minute Foggy leaves, after shouting and screaming and crying (sometimes, Matt tries  _really_  hard not to make either of them cry), Matt feels his heart sink, breath catch in his throat when he hears Foggy on the phone outside his apartment, speaking in hushed tones, voice still raspy from shouting, “I’ll be over in ten.”  
  
And then he remembers he’s the one who caused this. He’s the one who lied to him about Daredevil, about his senses, about  _everything_. Foggy would blame Matt’s Catholic guilt, blame Matt’s desire to self-harm.   
  
Blame Matt. He  _should_  blame Matt.   
  
Sometimes he wants to call him out, wants him to say “how was Marci?” but he can’t, the words get caught in his throat and turned into “how was your night?” and “I’m sorry” and “I love you.”   
  
Foggy heartbeat always quickens when he says the last one, and Matt knows it’s not because he’s happy to hear those words.  
  
Matt lies to himself and pretends he is.


End file.
